


Like Eternal Sunshine: Out of My Mind

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set immediately after Daniel presents Betty with the BLOBY award, in Season Four. It gets pretty intense, so I'm rating it M. Let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Chapters 1-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Eternal Sunshine: Out of My Mind

After ducking out of the BLOBY award ceremony when Betty inadvertently insulted some of the audience members, she and Daniel ran down the street, laughing.  
"Man, some of those ladies have good arms!" Daniel was panting from running.  
"Yeah, especially for being 'cat ladies', huh?" she rolled her eyes, as they slowed down and began walking together.  
"Okay. I know. I sounded like a jerk, Betty. I get it. I said I'm sorry. I meant it. You know I was just jealous.  
Wilhelmina was right about you outshining me and I guess it stung a lot more than I realized to know how much farther you've gone than I have."  
Betty smiled as they slowed to a walk, "That was actually kind of sweet what you said about me in there, Daniel. Thank you."  
"You're welcome. I meant it. You've definitely been a positive influence on everybody at Mode, Betty.  
I mean, look at Marc and Amanda. They're almost bearable to be around sometimes now, thanks to you!" he laughed.  
"And me and my mom have a much closer relationship than we used to before you started working at Mode. Hell, even Wilhelmina has softened a little bit."  
"I don't see that, but maybe the Marc and Amanda thing. You and your mom were already pretty close before you met me, though, Daniel.  
I don't think I can take too much credit for that, either. You're very sweet to say all that, though."  
They had somehow wandered towards Daniel's 'side of town' and he looked at her, "Do you want to come over for a drink or something, Betty? I think I've got some wine."  
"I…don't know. It's kind of late."  
"Not really. It's only eleven-thirty. Come on. We haven't hung out in a long time, Betty. We can catch up, like old times."  
She hesitated, but the look in his eyes was somewhat lonely, so she nodded, "Okay, Daniel. That sounds good. We can watch an old movie or just listen to some music and talk."  
He had his hands in his pockets, but held out his arm for her to grab.  
"So, what's going on with you, lately? Any new boyfriends I should know about, so I can try to intimidate them?"  
"What?"  
"Sorry. Just kidding. I would never do that."  
"Mmmhmm… Daniel. You really don't have to baby me, you know. I can defend myself, believe it or not."  
"Yeah, I know. You grew up in Queens; you're tough, I've heard it all, Betty. That doesn't give you any preparation for some random guy putting the moves on you or…hurting you."  
"You can't protect me from getting hurt all the time, Daniel. It's sweet of you to try, but…I have to put myself out there and I'm going to get hurt sometimes, you know?"  
"I know. I just…wish you didn't. I don't like to see anything bad happen to you. You deserve only good things. You're such a good person."  
A slow smile crept across her face. "Wow, you're just full of compliments tonight, aren't you?"  
He grinned, "Well, see? You're annoyingly perky demeanor has even rubbed off on a cynical guy like me, Betty!"  
"You're not that cynical, Daniel."  
"Hmmm…you didn't know me before. Ask anybody who used to know me. I was very cynical.  
You've changed me. Made me…happy, hopeful, positive. It's downright obnoxious how damned perky you've made me, Betty!" He smirked.  
"Well, I wouldn't go THAT far, Daniel. I don't think anyone would call you perky!"  
"Well, I'm not grouchy anymore, though. I actually look for the good in people. Before I met you, I normally looked for their angle, tried to see what they were after more than anything."  
"Honestly, Daniel, I think that was just self-preservation. You were used to so many people clamoring after you and your family for your money or fame or whatever they could get out of you…it makes perfect sense that you felt like you had to protect yourself from them.  
You were just tired of being used, of being seen as Daniel Meade-the rich playboy…as just an object, a thing for the public's amusement. So, you put up walls to keep those kinds of people out. You never let them see the real Daniel."  
He put his arm around her waist and led her into the town car he had texted for them. "Your carriage awaits, princess" he teased as she got in, with him following.  
He looked at her small hands, and took one of them in his large ones. Looking at her dark, brown, eyes, he shook his head, "How do you do that, Betty?"  
"Do what?"  
"See right down into my soul? It's like you are the only person on earth who has some kind of secret code book and you are able to totally read whatever I've been thinking. You…get me, like nobody ever has."  
"Well…that's my job, remember? As your assistant, I needed to know all that stuff about you in order to know what you needed.  
It just sort of stuck, I guess. I may not be your assistant anymore, but I still know you. We're still…"she looked up at him, hesitating.  
"Yeah. Exactly. What ARE we now, Betty? That's a good question. Friends doesn't really seem to cut it anymore, does it?"  
"We'll always be friends, Daniel." She looked out the window, away from him.  
"Yeah. I guess so." He sounded almost hurt.  
Once they got inside, he took her coat and as she turned around, she looked up at him.  
Something in the way he was looking at her tonight was different, Betty noticed. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was there.  
This time he didn't look away quickly like he usually did when she looked into those same blue eyes that had made many women go weak in the knees.  
He met her gaze, in fact. Betty didn't look down or away, as she usually did, either. She narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to decide what was behind this staring contest. She brushed aside a stray strand of hair.  
His eyes followed her every movement. She unconsciously fluttered her eyelashes. He didn't even seem to be breathing.  
She took a slight breath and noticed his gaze ever so quickly rest on her breasts, then back up to her eyes, and saw a slight flush to his cheeks that she had seldom seen.  
Unlike her, Daniel didn't blush often or easily. He had stared down reporters with his pants literally down and managed to hold onto some semblance of dignity or at least the air that he commanded respect.  
His father was Bradford Meade, after all. He had learned to deal with the constant disappointment he always felt from his father by being charming. Daniel could charm his way out of almost any situation.  
Except being under the scrutiny of his diminutive former assistant-turned best friend, it seemed.  
He almost felt like he was squirming under her razor-sharp stare. Yes, she was definitely staring now, he realized. But then, so was he.  
Finally, Daniel did what he usually did under such circumstances. He kissed her. Not a small, friendly peck, mind you. He kissed her with all that he had, with all that he had been feeling for quite some time now.  
He reached down, and practically scooped her petite body up like a doll, wrapping one of his arms around her waist and sliding the other up to the back of her head.  
For her part, Betty was taken off guard, certainly. But the surprise attack didn't seem to throw her for long.  
In fact, she responded very enthusiastically. When his tongue parted her lips, there was an unspoken battle for dominance.  
There was an urgency and long-unfed hunger to their kisses. It seemed the flood gates had been opened and neither of them was looking to close them back again, as their building passion took over.  
Daniel cast her coat to the floor in his frenzy and backed her up to the wall. Betty pulled off his coat and was fumbling with his tie as he tugged at her zipper.  
Within mere minutes, Betty stood in only her bra and panties, and Daniel had discarded his shirt and tie, and stepped out of his pants to stand against her in his boxers.  
She felt him push into her and felt not only his need for her and desire, but her own growing ache to have him.  
Her dreaded head had a split second to try and make sense of the madness, however. Panting with desire, she whispered, "Daniel."  
"Mmmhmm?"  
"What are we doing?"  
"What we should have done a long time ago, Betty."  
"Really? You think this is wise? Does it seem smart for us to…do this?"  
"Do you always have to be so smart, Betty? Can't it just FEEL right for once? I know this feels pretty damn good to me." He got in her face, then started nuzzling her neck, while his hands roamed over her, making rational thought pretty much go out the window for some time.  
Betty seriously thought Daniel's hands and mouth should be declared lethal weapons to women after only a few minutes of his assault to her senses.  
She had seen him 'put the moves' on many women, unfortunately, but always dismissed those women as well, frankly 'horny idiots' or something similar in her smug mind.  
How a woman could let herself get swept away and forget all…what was she thinking? Okay, this was ridiculous. He was just a guy. A guy with his hand sliding up her leg.  
Her former boss. Her friend. Her 'friend' who was now blowing her mind sucking on her…breast and fondling her to the point of no return, it seemed. Okay, this had gone far enough. She needed to put a stop to this behavior right now.  
She would. As soon as she…finished. OH MY GOD!  
"My turn." She felt his hot breath shoot through her and his low, sexy voice just about did her in as she tried to focus in her aroused haze.  
She could barely speak, "Daniel. I…think we should stop."  
"Hey, no fair. We can't stop NOW, Betty. I was polite, letting ladies go first. But you're really going to leave me hanging? That's just not nice."  
"Daniel. I don't know…what you want."  
He whispered softly, "I want YOU, Betty. I have for a while, now. Couldn't you tell?  
You think I normally put myself out there like that, telling girls they're like sunshine or whatever nonsense I was spouting about you?  
I know I must have sounded like an idiot. But, I can't help it. You do that to me; you make me crazy."  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you, Betty. You; the one with her hand on my ass." he smiled and she blushed, realizing he was right. Oops! How did that get there?  
She started to move her hand, but he put it back, "I didn't say I minded it there. In fact, let's take this into the bedroom, Betty."  
"Daniel. I don't know if we should. Things are already way out of hand. Once we…cross that line."  
"Betty, I think that ship has sailed, sweetie. I didn't hear you complaining a minute ago."  
Again, she blushed, realizing he was right. She had hardly been pushing him away earlier. Now, that it was 'his turn' she wanted to stop? That didn't seem fair. Yeah, sound reasoning, she rationalized to herself.  
Yet, it did only seem fair that she repay Daniel for his uh…kindness, service…what was the right word here?  
He clearly sensed her dilemma and raised an eyebrow, "Look, Betty. If you're not into it, don't sweat it, okay? After all you've done for me over the years; I figure I owe you…at least one freebie."  
Okay, now he was putting on his 'tough guy' act, she knew. Doing that 'guy thing' where he pretended to be a jerk, because he didn't want to show that he was hurt.  
Hurt because she had hesitated and didn't seem as swept up in the passion as he was…and he wasn't going to let her know she had hurt him. Too late.  
"Daniel. I do…want you, okay? I just don't want to mess up our relationship. Sex always complicates things. Are you sure you want to make things…more complicated?"  
"I think I already made it pretty clear how I feel, Betty. Now it's up to you."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
________________________________________  
Like Eternal Sunshine: Out of My Mind  
Chapter Two  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ugly Betty!  
"Betty, don't cry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… God, I'm sorry. I'm such a jerk! I didn't mean to upset you. Please, stop crying."  
Daniel walked Betty to his sofa, cradling her in his arms. Funny, she never noticed just how strong and safe those arms felt before.  
Once they were seated, with his arms still around her protectively, Daniel said softly, "Betty, talk to me. What is it? I'm sorry if I-if you felt pressured or something.  
I just-I'm really frustrated. I care about you. I don't know how else to say it. I think about us, you know?  
I can't keep acting like I'm some Lothario, chasing around models anymore. I want something that's real. But if you don't want me, I get it. I know I'm kind of damaged goods here. You're young and beautiful and smart, and you have your whole life ahead of you.  
I'm just some old guy from your past. A reminder of what your life used to be. I understand why you wouldn't want to have anything to do with me. Really, I do."  
Betty had wiped away her own tears and now saw that Daniel looked ready to cry himself. She hugged him and whispered, "Daniel, stop.  
I do want to be with you. I think you're one of the most amazing men I've ever met. I'm just afraid.  
I don't want to be another woman you have sex with and get to walk away from. I'm sorry, I know that sounds mean, but you know it's true.  
I love that we have this special bond and I feel unique and I'm scared to death that if we go in that bedroom and have sex I'll never see you again."  
"Well, we don't have to do it in the bedroom, Betty. We can have sex right here, or in the kitchen."  
She rolled her eyes and hit his arm, "I'm serious, you idiot!"  
"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just as afraid as you are, Betty. I'm afraid that now that you know how I feel, you're going to run away from me. It's what always seems to happen. The few times I have actually put myself out there, I got my heart stomped on!"  
"You mean Sofia and Molly?"  
"Who else? It's not like you've had a lot of competition for my heart, Betty. You know that, right?"  
"Are you kidding me?" She rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, I said my Heart, Betty. You know as well as I do, there's a big difference. You've actually had more boyfriends than I have."  
"Boyfriends? What boyfriends have YOU had?" she teased.  
"Whatever. You know what I mean. You had Walter, then Henry, and sometimes both, then Gio and sometimes both of them at the same time, too, then Jesse, then Matt, and oh, yeah, the little secret thing with that Zack guy that you lied to me about. Plus, didn't your first orthodontist have some crazy crush on you?"  
"Please! Daniel, you can't even begin to count my tiny little list of men to your whole parade of women!"  
"The difference is, Betty, you knew with all those women that I wasn't going to fall in love with any of them. I never knew with you. In fact, I'm pretty sure that at least Henry and Matt did make your little heart beat faster.  
Not to mention the fact that with 'my women' it was almost always a one night thing. You had actual relationships with those men, which involved a lot more than holding hands, I'm sure.  
So in actual number of times we've had sex, I'd say we're probably not nearly as far apart as you might believe."  
"Okay, fine, Daniel. But I never dated any supermodels or movie stars. How am I supposed to compete with that?"  
"Matt Hartley was a freaking billionaire, Betty. You don't think that's a little intimidating? Plus, stupid Grubstick was a genius boy. I'm not that smart or rich."  
"You are actually telling me YOU were jealous of my boyfriends?" she seemed incredulous.  
"Yes! Of course I was, Betty. Why do you think I got Gio fired and Henry? Why do you think I hit Matt? Duh! For a smart girl, you can be SO dense sometimes! Yes, I was jealous!  
I don't want anybody else around you. Is that so hard to believe? I want you all to myself, okay? Are you happy?" his face was getting redder by the minute. Betty found herself stifling a laugh.  
Daniel failed to see the humor, "What? What the hell is so funny?"  
"You! I am just completely shocked that the great Daniel Meade is jealous of my pathetic little group of boyfriends."  
"Don't call me that, Betty. You know I hate it when you call me that." He whined.  
"I'm sorry, Daniel. I just think it's hilarious. Talk about stupid, though. I mean…Henry was not a genius, okay? He was smart in math. He can't do half of the things you can. Gio was just a smart-ass.  
Which is probably the only thing that I liked about him, since you are, too. Only you're funnier and much cuter.  
And Matt was definitely cute and rich, but…his extra money doesn't outweigh his dorkiness, or his inability to stay with anything, including me.  
Besides, you're still cuter and the money thing-seriously? You're a millionaire, jealous of a billionaire? That's really crazy, Daniel! Like I care about that!  
I'm not into that, anyway. You know that. I wouldn't care if you only had two nickels. I didn't run away from you when Connor stole the money from Mode, did I?"  
Daniel had a smirk, "So, I take it from all that that you kind of like me? Better than all your old boyfriends, huh?"  
She was done pretending, "Well, they all sort of got compared to you. Believe me; they all knew that if it came down to you or them, I would choose you every time. That didn't really go over too well with any of them."  
"You know, that's why I would only date women once. After one date, I'd see how they weren't you. They couldn't compare."  
"Oh, nice try, Daniel! I'm not even going to justify that one with a response! You have absolutely NO defense on all the one night stands and you know it!"  
"I know, Betty. You're right." He smiled, as he inched closer to her lips. She tried to ignore him.  
"Don't do that thing where you agree with me to shut me up, either, Daniel. I don't think that's cute. It's very demeaning. You can't just agree with me…" he kissed her, pulling her towards him.  
"Yes, dear." He said, in between kisses.  
She started to pull away, "Daniel, stop."  
"Really? You're pushing me away, again? Betty…" he was really whining now.  
She sighed, "No. It's not that. I just…I want to understand something. You say you care about me. What does that mean, exactly? I mean, if we…actually do this; I want to know where I stand. I'm not one of your bimbos, Daniel. I won't be ignored."  
He grinned, "Geez, Betty. Should I be looking for dead rabbits on my stove? You sound kind of scary!"  
She rolled her eyes, "HA, ha, funny man! I know maybe it's not all romantic, and I'm sorry to crimp your little seduction you've got going here, but you know me. I'm the practical one. I don't get swept up so easily. I don't do things on the spur of the moment like you do. I have to think about them first."  
"Well, I guess I should take heart that you're at least THINKING about this, then, right?" he smiled, running his hand gently down her arm, and kissing her shoulder.  
"Knock it off, Romeo. I'm serious." She looked at him.  
"Betty, I'm not sure what you're waiting for here. Do you want me to give you my word, a written contract, the deed to my loft, a pinky swear, an engagement ring…what is it you want? Just tell me, and you've got it, okay?"  
"PLEASE don't tell me that was supposed to be some kind of proposal, Daniel!"  
He smirked, "Not really, no. I just meant…I don't know what I meant, Betty. You've got me all confused. I hate that I can't think straight around you anymore. It's very annoying!"  
She grinned, "Does that mean your blood is no longer in your brain?"  
"Ha! ha! That's not really what I meant, but no, you know very well it's not."  
"Well, what do you want me to do about it, Daniel? Am I supposed to 'even things up' or something, since I 'owe you' now?" she teased.  
"No! God forbid you should do anything so repulsive, Betty! You know, some women actually like being with me? Believe it or not! I don't usually have to work anywhere near this hard to get a woman into my bed!" he sounded frustrated.  
"Well I'm sorry if I'm too much trouble, Daniel. We wouldn't want you to have to say two nice words to me to get me to do anything, would we? No, that would be far too much effort for the GREAT Daniel Meade!"  
"I told you to stop calling me that, Betty! It sounds stupid!  
"Well, I guess if the shoe fits, Mister Meade!" She got up to walk away, but Daniel grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to sit on his lap.  
"That doesn't even make any sense, Betty! You're being ridiculous and you know it. You know you want me. Just admit it." He held her down on his lap and got in her face.  
"You're so arrogant! You just think every woman wants you and when you say jump we should all say, 'how high! You're so full of yourself!"  
"No, I'm not, Betty. I'm sorry if you think that. But it's not true. I…love you."  
"WHAT?"  
"You heard me."  
"Don't be stupid. You don't love me."  
"Yes, I do. Don't call me stupid. You're stupid. Because you love me, too. You know you do."  
"I do not."  
"Yes, you do, Betty. Otherwise, you would have already slept with me and moved on to somebody else. You're afraid to sleep with me; you said so yourself. You don't want to be just another one night stand? Why not? Unless…you love me and you don't want to get hurt."  
"So? You just said you love me."  
"I do."  
"Really? You do?" her tone softened.  
"I do, Betty."  
"Are you just saying that so I'll sleep with you?"  
"Of course." He smiled at her. She hit his arm hard. "Daniel! NOT funny!"  
"No, Betty. You know I mean it. Just like I know you love me. But I need to hear you say it. Or I won't put out. You get none of this until I hear you tell me you love me. I have standards, you know." He smirked.  
She rolled her eyes, "You're such an idiot, Daniel."  
He shrugged, "Close enough. I love you, too, Betty."  
He scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. She giggled, holding onto his neck, "Daniel!" She whispered as he banged her head against the door accidently, "OW! I love you."  
"I know. Sorry."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
________________________________________  
Like Eternal Sunshine: Out of My Mind  
Chapter Three  
Okay, I'm still playing around with this particular little story. I had planned on making it only a two-shot, but since you asked…I decided to take some liberties with the timeline, so for the purposes of this fiction, Million Dollar Smile hasn't happened, (and won't). Hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
"Hey, Marc! What's up?"  
"Uh, what are you so smiley about today? Was there a sale at the used and hideous store where you do your shopping?" He looked at her simple black dress, somewhat surprised.  
"Marc, I'm going to ignore that remark, since I'm in such a good mood."  
"You do seem to have a special little glow about you recently. You almost look like you've learned to use skin products. And…actually, black-Betty? You look, uh, almost normal. What's going on with you?  
I haven't seen you this happy since before Billionaire boy went off to do sad commercials in Madagascar or wherever!"  
"Well, for one thing, I'm getting my braces off today! So I'm very happy about that!" her cheeks were somewhat red, but she was hoping he wouldn't notice that.  
"Hmmm… yes, well it's about time! I'm getting pretty tired of looking at that picket fence you call a mouth!"  
Betty just grinned, ignoring Marc's remarks as she got a 'sext' from Daniel. "Wat r u wering?"  
She wrote back, "Nothn much. Wish I was werin u, hot stuff!"  
She smiled, but rolled her eyes at herself. She seriously sucked at this stuff! She knew Daniel had to be getting a good laugh at her expense.  
She couldn't help but think of how awkward she had been at trying to act sexy for Matt that one time.  
Surprisingly, Daniel didn't seem to mind her inept attempts at foreplay. He wrote back, almost immediately, "Meet me in copy room, 'hot stuff'?"  
Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, thinking they could get caught if he got too carried away, but what the hell, you only live once!  
So, she looked around, then went first to the ladies room before heading to the copy room.  
A few minutes later, she jumped as Daniel came in, and locked the door behind him. "Hey. So…you want to wear me, huh? That can be arranged.  
You're adorable, Betty." He grinned, as he crowded her against the copy machine.  
She shoved his chest, blushing, "Shut up! I don't know how to do 'sexting', Daniel! I'm not as experienced as you are, sorry!"  
He kissed her neck, "That's okay, hot stuff!" she blushed again.  
"Stop making fun of me, Daniel!"  
"I'm not making fun of you, Betty. I think you're very sexy. I like that dress, by the way. I'd like it better on my bedroom floor, though." He ran his hand down the length of her flattering black dress.  
"Now who's using lame lines?" she returned his kiss, but kept trying to look over his shoulder and out the small window in the door, to make sure no one was coming in to use the copy room.  
Daniel turned around and looked over his shoulder, "Betty, don't worry, I locked the door; besides, nobody's here yet. It's early. You want to go out for lunch later? We could go to my place."  
"To eat?"  
"Well…"  
"Daniel!"  
"What? You know you want to as much as I do, Betty."  
"Maybe."  
"See!"  
"But I can't today."  
"Why not?" He sounded whiny again.  
"I'm getting my braces off! My new orthodontist called and said she had a cancellation today!"  
"Cool. I bet you're going to look amazing, Betty."  
"Thanks. I'm so excited!"  
"Do you want to go out and celebrate tonight?"  
"Well, my family is planning a little party this afternoon as soon as I'm done, but that should be over fairly early.  
You could come pick me up at my house, then we would still have time to go out….or something."  
"Ooh, I think I like the 'or something'." He playfully bit her ear.  
She grinned, but then her eyes got big and she pushed him away and suddenly started throwing trays randomly out of the copy machine,  
"Daniel, go open the door and act like you didn't know it was locked and that I was helping you make copies. There is someone outside the door."  
Daniel went to the door and quickly unlocked it, then opened the door as Amanda practically fell inside, since she was leaning against the other side.  
"Oh, hey, it's just you two! When the door was locked, I thought somebody was in here, getting a little office action." She looked back and forth between Daniel and Betty, who were both looking down. Daniel started out the door.  
"The door was locked? I'm sorry, Amanda. I must have latched it accidentally when I came in here earlier. Betty was just trying to help me out with that stupid copy machine.  
Well, I'll leave it to you two to try and figure it out. Good luck with your braces today, Betty! I'll call you or something later and find out how it went."  
"Okay, Daniel. I'll bring you these copies once I get this straightened out for you."  
"Great! Thanks. Bye, Amanda."  
"See you, Daniel." As soon as he left, Amanda sashayed over to Betty, "So…how long have you been doing the oompah loompah with Daniel, Betty?"  
"What? What are you talking about, Amanda? Daniel and ME? Don't be silly!" she turned bright red and nervously started stacking papers.  
Amanda raised her eyebrows, and pointed to Betty's face, "You face looks like a tomato, Betty! Give! What's going on with you two? I want details and I want them now, Suarez. Spill!"  
Betty headed out the door with Amanda following, on her heels like a dog with a bone, "Amanda, you're crazy. There is absolutely nothing going on between Daniel and me, okay?"  
Betty was sticking to her story. Besides, who would believe Amanda? She grabbed some flyers and pretended to take them to Daniel's office.  
"Well, I'm going to drop these off to Daniel, then get back to my own job.  
I can't believe the man still can't make his own copies! I've got my own work to do!" she pretended to 'grumble' under her breath about Daniel as she left Amanda staring after her, her eyes narrowed with suspicion.  
Amanda saw Betty in Daniel's office as she walked towards Marc. She walked slowly enough to hear what they were saying.  
"So, you get your braces off today? That's really great, Betty. Congratulations!" Daniel spoke a little louder than necessary, as did Betty.  
"Thanks, Daniel." As soon as Amanda walked away, Betty let out her breath, "That was close! I told you, we have to be careful, Daniel!" She looked panicked.  
Daniel was nonchalant. "Okay. But only because it's kind of hot sneaking around. Honestly, Betty, I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like you're my assistant anymore.  
I'm telling you, nobody would care if they did know we were together. It's really a non-issue. I don't see why we can't just come out in the open with it.  
Besides, sooner or later, someone is going to ask us why we aren't dating anyone and try to fix us up or something stupid. I think we should just tell the truth. But we'll wait until you're feeling more comfortable about it."  
"Daniel, you have a reputation. I don't want people getting the wrong idea that you made me an editor because we were already sleeping together.  
It HAS come up before. But the only thing that saved me was that no one believed you would ever sleep with the ugly girl."  
"Betty…"  
"It's okay, Daniel. It is what it is. I know I'm no model or even particularly pretty."  
"You're beautiful, Betty."  
"Thank you, but you know…"  
"Hey, luvahs! Sorry to interrupt you two making love or whatever it is you do, but I need Betty to actually, oh I don't know…edit something? Since I thought that was your job, being an EDIT-OR!"  
Daniel rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll talk to you later, Betty. You'd better go with Marc, before he has a hissy fit!"  
Betty smiled, "See you later, Daniel." She shook her head and pulled Marc out of the office, "What do you need me for so desperately, Marc?"  
Once they got to their own office, he crooked an eyebrow at her, "SO! You two really ARE lovers? When were you going to tell me, Suarez?  
I do share an office with you. I would THINK you would let me know things had developed with you and pasty boy."  
"Stop calling Daniel that and WHAT are you talking about? Are you listening to Amanda? She's crazy, Marc! You know that.  
I don't know what she's thinking, but believe me, there is NOTHING going on between Daniel and me. We're friends, period. Just like we have been for four years." Betty knew she was a terrible liar. She just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.  
Marc narrowed his eyes, "Not convincing, Suarez. You didn't blink and your eyelid was twitching."  
"What are you with the CIA now?" she laughed. "Listen, I've got to get going to my orthodontist's appointment, Marc.  
So, if you really have a work emergency, let me know now, before I leave. Otherwise, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off to make sure I don't have any soreness."  
"Well, for god's sake, use protection! Is he really that big?" his eyes got big. "Mandy's told me stories."  
"MARC! Stop it! I'm talking about my mouth."  
Marc pretended to gag, "Oh, good Lord, Betty! I really don't want to hear about THAT! Oversharing!"  
"My braces, you idiot! Good bye, Marc."  
"Good bye, hot stuff!" he smiled, knowingly.  
Betty furrowed her brow, wondering if he was able to read her text earlier.  
Betty's family was wonderful, having a small feast of corn on the cob, popcorn, and caramel apples-treats she had been wistfully craving since she first got her braces.  
Just as Justin handed her a box of fancy lipsticks, Daniel came in the room. "Hey, is this a private party, or is anyone welcome?"  
"Daniel! There you are. Would you like some popcorn or caramel apples or corn on the cob?"  
He laughed, "Um, no, thanks. I'm good on the apples and corn. I'll take some popcorn, I guess. Looks great!" He suddenly noticed Betty's smile.  
"Oh my God, Betty! Wow! Honey, you look amazing!" He lifted her up and twirled her around, then kissed her, before thinking.  
When they parted, there were six eyes staring at them.  
Betty grimaced, "Uh, yeah. I forgot to tell you guys. Um, Daniel and I are kind of…going out together."  
"So we see, mijah!" Ignacio raised his eyebrows and gave Daniel a warning look. "When did THIS happen?"  
"Um after the Bloby awards. We just decided that you know, since we…" Betty was getting nervous. Her father seldom liked anyone she started dating at first, but he eventually came around. Usually.  
She knew he actually liked Daniel, but that was just as her boss, NOT as a boyfriend, with a very bad reputation.  
Daniel surprised the hell out of her and walked up to Ignacio, "Mr. Suarez, you know me well enough to know how much I respect and admire your daughter, sir.  
She's made me a very happy man, just being willing to take a chance on a guy like me. I promise you, I'll take good care of her and I give you my word that I will never hurt her in any way."  
Ignacio grinned, "Thank you, Daniel. I appreciate that. Betty's a big girl, now. She makes her own decisions. If she thinks you're good enough for her, you're good enough for me. But I like the sucking up. Very good job, son."  
Daniel smiled, "Well, it never hurts to suck up."  
Hilda's eyes were huge, as were Justin's. Hilda walked over to Betty and whispered, "You and Daniel? Be careful, Betty!" Hilda's voice carried.  
"Thanks, Hilda." Daniel sighed.  
"I'm just saying! You'd better be good to my baby sister, mister player-man! I know people!"  
Daniel held his hands up, "Okay! I'll be good. I promise. Maybe we should go, Betty, before I get assassinated here." He laughed nervously.  
Justin just smiled and hugged Daniel, "You have NO idea how happy this makes me! Go, have a wonderful time, you two!"  
Daniel laughed and Betty rolled her eyes, "Yes, let's get out of here. Bye, everybody! Thanks for everything!"  
Justin grabbed a few of the lipsticks from the box he had given her, "Try these two-they're the best on your skin tone, AB."  
"Thanks, Justin. Bye!"  
As they stepped outside they could hear a collective laugh and yell from her family. Daniel chuckled. Betty shook her head and blushed.  
"Sorry about that! That was embarrassing!"  
"Why? They love you, Betty. They're only looking out for you. I think it's great. I wouldn't have it any other way. Hilda scares me a little, though. What is it you were telling me about her new boyfriend being in the mob?"  
She waved her hand, "Not really..." he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, long and thoroughly, paying special attention to her teeth.  
"Wow! That was…awesome! Mmm…caramel! You look like a movie star, Betty! Your smile is gorgeous!"  
She blushed, "Thanks, Daniel. I love how it feels. It makes my teeth feel naked or something." She ran her tongue over her teeth.  
"Well, since you brought it up…the naked stuff and the 'or something' both remind me-I have a little treat for you to celebrate getting your braces off, too. Actually, it's a fairly big treat."  
Betty giggled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. I'll tell you later. Just something Marc said, that's all. He may be on to us. Amanda, too. So, I've been thinking maybe you were right. We should just come out in the open if you're sure that's okay with you."  
"Of course it is. Why the sudden change of heart, though?"  
She smiled from ear to ear, "Let's just say, getting my braces off is making me feel braver, more adventurous."  
He grinned at her, "Good to know." He led her into the town car and told his driver to take them home.  
"I hope you know, you're not coming back here tonight, Betty."  
"I know."  
"You're okay with that?" he seemed ready for an argument.  
She nodded and took his face in her hands, "Yes. I'm definitely okay with that, Daniel." She pulled him down for a long, slow kiss.  
When they finally broke, he shook himself, "Wow! That was…definitely something, Betty. What did I do to deserve that?"  
"Lots of things, Daniel. But mainly you told me I was beautiful and made me believe it, before the rest of the world did. Remember that night on the bridge? You said I was better than any model.  
And you told me after I saw Jessie kissing Amanda. You made me feel beautiful, Daniel. You don't know how nice that was after a lifetime of feeling like I was always going to be the 'ugly girl'"  
He smiled and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, "Well, believe me, NO one will call you the ugly girl now, Betty. You look really gorgeous, babe."  
"Babe, huh? I like it."  
"Good. So…we're going to tell everyone at work tomorrow?"  
"Well, let's just come in together and not say anything and see what happens!" Betty smiled brightly.  
"Wow, that smile is…absolutely like sunshine! It brightens up the room."  
She giggled, "Smooth, Mister Meade. Very smooth. You're such a charmer!"  
"I have my moments."  
A/N Okay, this was my idea of the 'reaction' day. Should I continue? Let me know. Reviews are VERY MUCH appreciated!  
________________________________________  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
________________________________________  
Like Eternal Sunshine: Out of My Mind Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: Do not own any characters of Ugly Betty!  
"Come in, step left, carefully, watch it. Stop!"  
"Daniel! Come on! Take this stupid tie off me, please, will you?"  
"God, you're impatient! Hold on! Just stay right where you are."  
"What are you doing? Where are you going? You're leaving me here? Daniel!"  
"Just wait, one second, right there. Don't move, okay?" Betty heard a variety of sounds, including clanging and cursing.  
Then, as he removed his tie from her eyes, Daniel announced, "Ta Dah!" and Betty saw in front of her on the kitchen counter a bowl of ice cream, along with a huge baklava.  
"I heard you tell Christine once it was one of the things you missed eating with your braces, and the people at the bakery said that ice cream was good with it to cut the sweetness of the honey or something.  
I also remembered your little… uh… ice cream fiasco with Henry you told me about.  
So…I thought, maybe, if you wanted to, we could try something kind of different with the baklava and ice cream. Or, we can just eat it. Up to you.  
This is supposed to be the best baklava in the city. It's from this little place in midtown, called Gulluoglu Baklava Café."  
Betty smiled from ear to ear, "Daniel. That has got to be literally and figuratively one of the sweetest and somehow sexiest things a guy has ever done for me! Thank you!" She reached up and put her arms around his neck to give him a kiss.  
He grinned; satisfied that he had pleased her. "Okay, so…uh, how do you want to do this?"  
"You're asking me? I thought you were the sex expert!" she laughed.  
"Well, I don't normally work with food a lot."  
"I guess not. Most of the women you have sex with don't eat!"  
He laughed, "Yeah. Not much, anyway. So, cool. This will be a learning experience for both of us, then! Are you hungry? We should probably eat the ice cream first, right?  
Before it melts. Maybe, if you put it on me, hmmm…any suggestions? Should I put it on my chest or something?"  
Betty laughed, "Here, I have an idea. Take off your shirt."  
He smiled, "See, I knew this would be a good way for us to get naked. I'll take mine off if you take yours off, Betty. Fair is fair."  
"I'm wearing a dress, Daniel."  
"Well, that's not my fault. So, I'll take off my shirt and you take off your dress."  
"Not fair, but okay. I guess we should hurry before the ice cream melts. The one thing I did learn with Henry is to make sure the hot food isn't too hot, too. The baklava isn't burning hot or anything, is it?"  
"No. We can heat it up they said, but it's just warm right now."  
After a few minutes laughing at themselves and trying to decide what to do, they settled on a 'picnic' on the kitchen floor, with a sheet underneath them, and after taking turns eating the ice cream and baklava off one another, they ended up laughing and chasing one another into the shower to clean up.  
"Okay. Let me get this shower for you. It's kind of tricky."  
"Are we taking turns?" Betty looked at him, laughing at the ice cream on his chest, face, arms, legs and even in his hair. "Because you look like you have more on you than I do. You're such a picky eater."  
"No, I just was being very thorough. You went all crazy on me, smearing it all over me!" He put his hand up to feel the stickiness in his hair.  
"Mmhmm. Well, it was fun to get you messy. You definitely took your time in certain areas on me." She laughed, looking down at the smears of ice cream on her body.  
"Well, I thought that was kind of the idea. This is silly. We should just shower off at the same time. It's stupid for me to stand here and wait for you. We'll do it together. It'll save water and time." He pulled off his boxers, as Betty's eyes went wide.  
"Okay. I see. You're into saving the planet, huh?" she giggled.  
He nodded, "Definitely. Save the trees, save the whales, save soap, whatever, now strip and get your cute butt in there before I turn into a Popsicle here, Betty! Go!  
The water's plenty hot by now." She took off her bra and panties as he pushed her into the shower, and they both laughed as he followed her.  
After they had their fun playing in the water, Daniel went to get dressed in the bedroom, and left her one of his Harvard tee shirts and some gym shorts, along with clean towels.  
She came into the living room, drying her hair with a towel. Daniel patted the sofa for her to sit next to him. She sat slightly in front of him, as he wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to whisper,  
"This is fun being with you like this, Betty. I can't remember when I've had such a great time with a woman, you know?" he kissed her temple lightly, and squeezed her.  
"I know what you mean. I thought it would be weird for us to be together but it actually feels really natural. I feel safer with you than I've ever felt with a man before.  
I guess because we already know so much about each other, it's not really awkward or strange like it sometimes can be.  
What am I saying? Look who I'm talking to; mister has sex with strangers every night. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about."  
"No, I do. I feel more comfortable with you, too, Betty. And I don't mean it in a bad way, like boring or something. I mean just the opposite. You somehow manage to make the fun stuff sexy and the sexy stuff fun, if that makes any sense."  
She laughed, "I think so. I feel like maybe we've been heading in this direction for a while now. I just didn't really ever see it happening, because I thought, well…"  
He finished her thought, "that I would never get tired of chasing models around?"  
"Sort of, yeah."  
"Well I did get tired of it; after so long, it just felt empty, you know?  
Like, what's the point of all that? A lot of those girls were too young for me and I felt like none of them cared anything about me, really.  
It was just like you said before, they were into my money or power or reputation or the publicity they got by being on page six with me…it was hollow, and meaningless."  
"Well, it's good that you finally realized that. But, as far as the young thing goes, technically, I'm kind of young for you, too, I guess, Daniel. But…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I guess I might overlook your advanced years as long as you can still move your own rocking chair around." She grinned.  
He tickled her mercilessly. "You're going to pay for that one, little girl! Calling me an old man, huh? I'll show you old!" He lifted her up and over his shoulder, to carry her giggling and kicking into the bedroom.  
"Try not to hit my head this time!" she laughed.  
"Just on the headboard, sweetie!"  
The next morning, Betty woke to hear noise in the kitchen. She stretched, and tried to focus, then reached for her glasses on the night stand. She wandered into the kitchen after finding Daniel's shirt she had been wearing flung across a chair.  
She pulled down on the shirt to make sure it covered her, since her underwear seemed to be MIA. "What's going on in here? It sounds like the opening scene of Saving Private Ryan!"  
She stifled a laugh at Daniel, trying to make breakfast, seeing the toast was burnt and the eggs had spread out, sticking to his pan. He made a face, "How do you feel about cereal?"  
"My favorite." She smiled, grabbing a bowl and some milk from the fridge.  
"You'd better finish getting dressed, or I may molest you, Miss Suarez." His eyes got wide.  
She blushed, "I need my underwear and bra, Daniel. Do you know where they are?"  
"I don't know. I didn't do anything with them, other than take them off you."  
"Well, WHERE did you put them? I looked in the bathroom and in your room, and in the living room. Did you hide them or something?"  
He laughed, "No. I definitely didn't, I promise, Betty. Don't worry, I'll find them. I uh…okay, now don't get mad, but I might actually have women's underwear here if you can't find them, though."  
"Well, that's just great, Daniel. But I doubt seriously that they would fit me. I'm probably twice as big as most of your previous houseguests.  
Besides, I don't particularly want to wear another woman's underwear. That's disgusting! Why would you keep them?"  
"Okay, okay. Calm down. Here have some cereal, while I go on a search and rescue for them. I may have thrown them under the bed or something."  
Daniel found her underwear and they got ready for work, Betty wearing the blue dress she had on the previous evening.  
"You're lucky you wore something different last night than what you had on at work yesterday, so you don't have to do the walk of shame at Mode today, Betty." he teased.  
"Oh, I'm sure you have lots of women's clothing here that I could piece together three or four of to make one outfit I could wear."  
He sighed, "What's wrong? Are you pissed because I said I had women's underwear or what?"  
"No. Well, yes, partially. I guess that was to be expected. Slutty girls leave their underwear lying around apparently. But I'm also upset that I'm like the only woman you ever seemed to be with that wasn't a size zero. How could you want me after only ever being with those toothpicks, Daniel?"  
"Sofia wasn't a size zero, Betty. You two are actually pretty similar in size. Neither was Molly. And excuse me, but didn't I just get done saying they were the only two women besides you who ever meant anything to me?  
So, what should that tell you? The models are just…I don't know. There. Convenient, whatever. I work at Mode. They come onto me. All the time, Betty. You've seen them. What am I supposed to do, slap them away or something?"  
"YES!"  
He laughed, "Okay. I will from now on, I promise. But if they gang up on me, I may call you in for back up. Fair enough?" He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and reached around to kiss her cheek.  
She smiled. "Fair enough. I could easily take six or seven of them. You can slap away the rest."  
"Agreed. I suppose I could always call my mommy in to help me. Or maybe Wilhelmina could yell at them and scare them away." He laughed.  
"Are we…going to tell your mom about us today, too?"  
"Well, I know I want to, but it's up to you, Betty. We'll tell whoever you want to tell and hide it from whoever you want to hide it from. I'm totally leaving it up to your discretion, babe."  
She turned around to put her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "I'm sorry I got all insecure, Daniel."  
"It's okay. I understand. It's like I told you I always felt around Henry and Matt and Gio. I just wanted to line them up and shoot them most of the time. I hated trying to be nice to them. Especially Henry. Well, Matt, too, actually."  
She giggled. "That would have been interesting. I have to admit, I did kind of like it when you hit Matt. Okay, so…transportation. We're going in the town car-together?"  
"Yep. Together. As in at the same time. Are you up for this, Betty?"  
"I guess so. Just…hold my hand?"  
"You got it." He took her hand and intertwined it with his, pulling it up to his lips for a kiss. "It's going to be fine, Betty. You'll see. What do you think people are going to do? Stone us?  
They probably won't care. I promise, very few people will even notice."  
He was wrong. As they walked into Mode together, many people noticed them. They also noticed Betty's new dress, and lack of braces.  
But mainly they noticed Daniel and Betty walking in to the building, hand in hand. Eyes flew wide and they could literally see emails popping up on computer screens as they walked by.  
Daniel squeezed Betty's hand tight and leaned towards her, "It's fine, Betty. Do you want me to stay with you?"  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Well. Yes, I think so."  
"Well, then, just go to your desk and when you've had a chance to breathe, email me. We'll do this one step at a time. Okay? Let me know if you need me here."  
He smiled down at her. She smiled back, and several people came up to Betty as she broke away from Daniel. She looked as he went into his office, smiling his encouragement to her.  
She found herself surrounded by people both in the features department, as well as various other departments, asking about how good it felt to get rid of her braces, asking about her and Daniel and in general, wishing her well for the most part.  
There were a few snide or rude comments, and jealous whispers, but overall, most people seemed happy for her.  
Some of the 'regular size' women Betty often associated with were congratulatory.  
They noticed Amanda and Marc exchanging a lot of money with people in other departments, both of them wearing huge smiles.  
After a half hour or so, she sat down at her desk, and saw an instant message from Daniel, "Need any help? Do I need to come rescue you, or are you slaying your own dragons as usual, princess?"  
"I'm good. Thanks, Prince Charming. You know, Daniel, I may be okay on my own, but I still need you around."  
"Need me? I doubt that. You don't really need anybody, Betty."  
"Well, okay, maybe not need, but I definitely WANT you around."  
"Good to hear. Ditto, Princess."  
After a few minutes, she wrote back, "So…do you want to meet in the copy room, hot stuff?"  
He grinned, "You know it. I thought you'd never ask, gorgeous. Five minutes?"  
"Can't wait. I'm bringing something to cover the window this time."  
"I love you, smart girl."  
"I love you too, brilliant rich guy."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
________________________________________  
Epilogue…. Okay, you asked for it. I'm not totally convinced the tone of this 'epilogue' which essentially amounts to a fifth chapter completely fits the rest of the story, but it's what I came up with and I tried to edit it, but nothing else seemed to come out for some reason. It ends more like the first chapter, a little sexier than the others. Hope you enjoy it! Please Review...but be gentle!  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…  
It was late, almost eight o'clock. Betty had finally gotten caught up somewhat after her little rendezvous with Daniel in the copy room had taken a bit longer than either of them planned (almost an hour).  
They kept laughing and couldn't really get comfortable. Later, Daniel kept sending her IM's. Finally, she sighed, and wrote, "Hey, don't U have some work U should be doing now? I'm swamped! U'r distracting me, Mr. EIC!"  
"I did work, I'll have you know! I had a very productive meeting with our best features editor. I think it went very well. She seemed pretty receptive to all my ideas and responded very enthusiastically.  
Although, I think I still may need to pound out a few more details with her before a late dinner tonight. Hopefully, I'll have her eating out of my hand before our breakfast meeting. -D"  
"Lots of 'meetings'!"  
"Yep. What can I say? We make a great team. We come together so well."  
"Funny."  
"I thought so."  
"I have to get some work done, Daniel."  
"Tell your stupid boss to let up on you."  
"I did. He keeps after me and after me. I may sue for sexual harassment."  
"Really? "  
"No, silly. I like to be sexually harassed by you. "  
"Good. So…it's late. Are you almost ready to go?"  
She sighed, thinking she was never going to get any more work done tonight at this point.  
"Sure. Let's go." She had only done about a fourth of the work she usually did, even working this late. But, she really didn't want to discourage Daniel's amorous behavior. She enjoyed the attention, honestly. Plus, he was her boss, so, what was he going to do, fire her, she mused?  
She felt rather guilty thinking that way. Betty was far too conscientious to take unfair advantage of her situation, though.  
She headed for the elevator, and saw Daniel come up behind her, "Going my way, Miss Suarez?"  
"Yes, I believe I am, Mr. Meade."  
"Care to share the elevator?" he grinned.  
She looked up and pointed, "There are cameras in here, too, remember?"  
He made a face. "Yeah. I know. I've got a deal with the security guard on night duty, though."  
She shook her head, "Not exactly what a girl wants to hear, Daniel!"  
He cornered her once they stepped inside, "Sorry. I guess you're right. Listen, Betty, I want you to know, I am putting that all behind me. I made a lot of calls, emails and texts today.  
I basically went through all my 'contacts' and told them that I was in a serious relationship and I was officially 'taken'."  
"Really?" She was shocked.  
He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I figured I would try a pre-emptive strike. I may have some uh girl…issues with my loft, though, and I don't want to go to Molly's, even though I still haven't sold it, so…I thought we might look for a place this weekend. Together. If you want to, that is."  
"Look for a place together? Daniel, that's crazy! We just started dating."  
"Maybe so, but Betty, come on, it's hardly like we just met. We're already closer than most married couples.  
Are you really going to make me 'court' you as long as you normally would if we had just met and started dating? As you so sweetly pointed out last night, I'm older than you. I want to get to the family part and kids before I'm fifty!"  
"Daniel! We've had one date and slept together, well, quite a few times, maybe, but only on two nights and an hour in the copy room to be exact. I think even given our past, we should go out a little longer before we move in together!" She felt like she was hyperventilating now.  
"Betty, listen, maybe I do rush things sometimes, but I also don't want you to change your mind and do what youalways do in relationships-start second guessing yourself and talking yourself out of being happy.  
I've watched you sabotage every relationship you've ever had. I mean, maybe it was just because, like you said, you deep down knew we belonged together, so you secretly wanted the others to fail. But I've already noticed you start to push me away a little, too.  
You act like you're afraid to be happy. Like you don't think you deserve it or something, or like you're afraid it won't last."  
She was fighting back tears, "Well, maybe I am afraid. I think losing my mom made me question if I could ever love anyone again and not have them taken away from me.  
I was so worried when papi had his heart attack. Then when Hilda and Justin lost Santos just after he came back into their lives, it scared me so much!"  
Daniel put his arm around her, "Of course, that makes sense, sweetie. I just don't want to lose you. Look what little time I had with Molly!  
I feel like you and I have already wasted so much time, doing the best friends thing; now that we know we want more, I want to enjoy every second we can together.  
I don't want you to change your mind or get scared and find some reason why we shouldn't be together when I know deep down in my heart we are perfect for each other."  
Once they got inside, she smiled, putting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist, "I feel that way, too, Daniel. I do understand where you're coming from having lost Molly so soon and after losing Santos, Hilda would probably tell me the same thing, not to waste a precious second. But it seems crazy to move this fast, doesn't it?"  
He shrugged, "Yeah, sure, like I said, maybe if we didn't already know everything about each other. Betty. But, I know you balance your checkbook on the fifteenth of each month.  
I know when Justin's rehearsals are, I know your computer passwords and your ATM pin number, hell, I even know when you're next period is.  
I know how you were teased in school and all about your love life. I dare you to find another guy who knows half as much about his wife or fiancé or girlfriend as I do about you.  
And you know me even better, because most of the first two years we worked together, it was always all about me. You waited on me hand and foot, and spoiled little rich boy that I was, I let you, thinking I was somehow entitled.  
Yet, even knowing all these crazy little details about each other, and having spent so much time together, we still aren't sick of each other, like most newlyweds are their first year of marriage.  
Hell, in a way, I sort of feel like we've been in a marriage already, and come out with flying colors, because instead of being ready to call it quits like most couples are by now, we still want to see each other and get to know each other all the more.  
Who do you know that HAS that kind of relationship? Nobody! Do you get how lucky we are to have this thing between us?" He held her waist tightly and brushed away her hair from her face.  
"I don't ever want to lose it. I don't want to lose you. I'd go totally nuts without you, Betty. I'd be lost."  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I really don't know what to say, Daniel. You're absolutely right. I don't want to ever think about not having you, either. And we are really lucky to have the connection we have. Most people don't get to have this kind of love in their lives, ever.  
Maybe…we could look at places. I mean, just because I look at a place with you doesn't mean I have to necessarily move into it with you right away. It would be normal to help my uh…boyfriend pick out a new place, I guess."  
"So, I'm your boyfriend now, huh? I like that. I don't think I've been anybody's boyfriend since high school. It makes me feel young." He laughed.  
"Well, you make me feel…sexy and beautiful, which is very different. I like it."  
"You ARE sexy and beautiful, Betty. I think you feel that way especially now from getting your braces off, more than anything I've done."  
"Oh, no. The sexy part is definitely your doing, Daniel. I don't think I've EVER felt sexy before.  
Matt sort of tried, I guess, but he seemed determined to be as boring as possible with our sex life to prove he was 'recovered' from his addiction. Which made me feel very 'unsexy'. I felt like I was his sex patch or something."  
He laughed, reaching down and kissing her, "Well, I still like sex very much. I don't want to 'recover' from liking it. I just want it with you now instead of a bunch of different women. So, do you think you can handle me?"  
"I did before. I didn't hear any complaints." She gave him a look of confidence.  
"Ooh, sassy. I like that." He grinned.  
She kept eye contact, untying his tie, as she walked him backwards towards the bedroom.  
"We need some kind of balance, though, Daniel. I am only one woman. If you want sex during the day, let's at least try to come home for lunch.  
Today in the copy room was crazy! I mean, it was fun, but people aren't stupid, even at Mode, they're going to catch on if we try to do that every day!"  
"Well, let's look for a new place that's closer to the office, then."  
She shook her head, smiling, "You seriously want to buy a place based on being close to the office for afternoon delights? That's a new real estate concept!" She rolled her eyes, laughing at him.  
"It's perfectly normal to want to get a place close to where you work, Betty. I just won't say why exactly." He grinned.  
Betty started taking off his shirt and he stood, not moving, watching her. "You're getting pretty good at this." He looked down, smiling.  
"Oh yeah? Why are you not helping? Typical, letting me do all the work, while you take the credit." She smirked.  
He took over removing his tie. "Hey! I think this is one place where I do my share, Betty. I didn't hear you complaining last night, miss 'don't stop, Daniel, that feels so good…" he teased.  
She blushed, but continued taking off his shirt, and backed him up to the bed, then turned around to allow him to unzip her dress, which he did quickly, and as he slid it down, he kissed her neck, and whispered,  
"How about you actually let me show you some of my skills? Let me do all the work for a change, okay?"  
She nodded, her eyes wide, wondering what he had in mind. He took his shirt off the rest of the way and dropped it on the floor, then as he unfastened her bra, and threw it across the room; he slid his hands over her breasts while continuing his line of kisses between her neck and shoulders. Then, he gently moved her hair to the side.  
She caught her breath, but he whispered, "Just relax, babe. Don't think for once. Feel."  
She closed her eyes and 'felt' his hot breath on her and she could definitely 'feel' that he was as turned on as she was. He turned her around and quickly backed her up against the wall, holding her hands up on either side of her.  
She faced him and drew a breath as he smiled, and started to work his way down kissing her from her mouth, to her throat, and after driving her wild with his talented combination of mouth and hands, he held her up further onto the wall.  
Betty wrapped her legs around him, and before she knew it, they went over the edge together.  
Spent, they both collapsed on the bed, side by side, breathing hard and laughing, "Well, that was fun!" Betty's eyes were wide and she smiled her now already familiar brilliant smile at him.  
Daniel squeezed her hand, "Yeah, not too shabby. I think when I can stand up again, I'll get us some water, then maybe we could order some food. What do you say, do you want something?"  
"Mmmhmm…Something."  
"What do you feel like?"  
"You." She smiled at him wickedly.  
He laughed, his eyes wide, "Betty! Give me a break, honey."


End file.
